Brother Dearest
by Aureliamonte
Summary: Edmund wonders why he has no one to share narnia with, when a visit from the white stag helps him more than he thinks. Slash and Original characters  !no incest!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this will be slash and if its a bit OOC forgive me please!! i will promise to update every 1-2 weeks

A/N - This is set just before the end of LWW and it starts at the chase of the white stag.

"Come on ed!" Yelled Susan

"I'm coming" The man yelled back, the man stopped and dismounted his horse

"I'll walk back, I need some fresh air and Phillip's tired"

"Don't you want to catch the stag, Ed?" asked Lucy

"I think the chances are slim any way but don't let me stop you" Lucy laughed

"Okay we'll see you later ed"

"Bye"

Edmund watched as his siblings galloped off through the forest chasing the stag, which Edmund had no doubt was far far away by now.

"Thanks" Phillips nudged Edmund

"No problem"

"Do you want me to stay your highness?" Phillip knew the king better than anyone else even his siblings and he knew that Edmund loved taking long walks by himself.

"If you want to but you should probably get back you're tired"

"Al right will you be okay?

"I'll be fine"

"Al right bye"

"Bye"

Edmund sat down on the grass as he watched Phillip gallop away, he loved afternoons like these, the cool spring air lightly brushing up against your face, the sound of a stream gently trickling, the smell of fresh air and flowers. Edmund shuddered as he remembered his first look at Narnia a cold, snow covered place overrun with evil. Edmund cherished every moment he spent in Narnia knowing each was more special than the last. He had everything he wanted, except the thing he wanted most, something his siblings all had, someone special to share it with, but every girl he'd met at parties and events he saw only as friends, not one especially caught his eye.

Edmund was brought abruptly out of his thoughts, with a loud rustling noise from behind him. Edmund stood up and drew his sword and turned around, but when he did he was astonished at what he saw.

Standing before him was a magnificent white stag, so white Edmund reckoned it was glowing.

"Young one, you are jealous of your siblings because they have someone special to share Narnia with?" The stag spoke with a deep voice, which could rival aslan's

Edmund stood shocked and was so dumbfounded all he could do was nod.

"Fear not Young one, I have seen in the stars that you will be happier than all your siblings when you are married"

Edmund regained his composure enough to ask "why is that"

"Because you, young one will not have what your siblings have, you see your brother Peter, he was so intent on finding someone that he married the first girl who flirted with him your brother loves, but not his wife. Your sister Susan has a friend but that is all she agreed to marry him because he liked her as a person not as a queen. Your sister Lucy has a husband who does not have her heart. Why you ask are these not good marriages? Because young one they are love-less. You will have love because you were patient. I have to go now good luck Edmund"

Edmund watch as the stag materialized in front of him, he tried to process what just happened when he realized...

"What about my wish?" Edmund yelled

A deep voice surrounded him "I believe I just answered it" And Edmund realized that he had.

Dinner at Cair Paravel that night

The four siblings and close friends (i.e. husbands and wives, no one for ed) sat around the large dining room table dinner had finished long ago but it was Saturday and it was tradition that on the rare occasion they were all at Cair Paravel on a Saturday they would sit and catch up on things that have happened in each other's lives.

"So Ed, any one special on the cards yet?" asked Lucy playfully they all knew the answer but Edmund got so flustered about the subject, and they were brother and sister after all.

"Lucy!" Laughed Susan

"What we all know something's going to happen eventually and what if something has and he hasn't told us?" Lucy defended herself knowing what she said was only half true.

"I'm sure Ed would tell us, right Ed?" Peter asked

"Uh, right" Edmund knew that was probably true and he wanted to tell them about what happened today, but he just couldn't trust them anymore. Peter would tell Delilah who would tell her servants, Susan would tell Christian who would tell the trees, and Lucy well he guessed he could probably tell Lucy but she'd tell Peter, so he settled to just not tell them.

"Ed, ED!" Susan was madly waving her hand in front of his face.

"In the name of Aslan Ed, where have you been?" Edmund looked up to find everyone staring at him.

"I'm tired I'm, uh going to go to bed" He stood up and walked out of the room, behind him he heard mumblings of "what's up with him?" "Poor dear so alone" and "Aslan's beard your brothers weird"

Edmund dragged his feet all the way to his quarters he dismissed his night servant and went out onto his balcony, he had the side of the castle you couldn't see the beach from, his quarters looked out over the forest, he had chosen this room because he liked the land more than the sea, the sea was ferocious like a woman where as the forest was stable and strong like, like a man. Edmund hadn't told anyone why he chose this room not even Phillip, some secrets no-one needs to know. Edmund thought back to this afternoon in the forest the stag said he would have love when he was married, Edmund decided that the stag was lying, he could never be happy with a woman, therefore he could never be married, simple. Edmund went inside and flopped on his bed he began to cry

"It's Karma isn't it? For being a traitor? I'm sorry! I'm sorry" Edmund yelled to no-one he shook violently on his bed.

Peter stood at the door and shook his head "Edmund you were almost killed three times because of that, Karma has no claim"

Edmund started, and quickly rubbed away his tears, even though he knew it was no use.

"Well then why am I still being punished for it?"

"Ed, you're not look at all the girls who throw themselves at you"

"I don't want girls to throw themselves at me"

"Well what do you want?"

"I want... I want … love. What you have Peter"

"What I have? I have a wife that's it I don't even have a friend in her anymore."

"Peter, you love though, the white stag he said… he said you love someone"

"Did he say who?" peter sounded panicked and Edmund decided not to press it

"No"

"Good, listen ed we all have secrets, but eventually the will come out, I hope mine doesn't but ed listen we all know you're hiding something its only a matter of time before we find out what." Peter began to walk out the door "Oh and Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell the white stag story next Saturday night, I'd love to hear it" Peter smiled and left, Edmund sighed and lay down on his bed, when peter walked past again his younger brother was fast asleep.

Thats it for the first chapter so please give my favourite little purple button some love!


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning at breakfast

"Edmund you pass the milk, please? Thank you." Peter received the milk and poured it into his bowl.

"Al right, any last minute arrangements, needed for today?" Peter asked

"Today? What's happening today?" Edmund asked

"We have the Lunch with the Ambassador of Narnia, he is visiting from Archenland with his son Cameron, and he hopes Cameron will meet someone special in Narnia." Peter explained

"How old is he?" Edmund asked

"He's about your age, why?"

"Oh, no reason, so the Ambassador wishes to marry him off to a lady then?" Edmund asked the subject only slightly interested him, but he asked for conversations sake anyway.

"Well yes he wants to but he wants his son to fall in love first, but he's a lot like you Ed, the ladies don't interest him at all."

"Why not?"

"The ambassador doesn't know but he wonders if maybe someone in Narnia will catch his eye."

"I hope someone does."

"I do too. Ed when are you going to find someone and settle down?" Peter asked

"I told you, Pete, when I fall in love"

"Oh by the way Edmund, I forgot to ask you, would it be alright if Cameron stayed in your room? It's just the refurnishments on the second guest room aren't ready, and the first guest room isn't big enough for three."

"Yea, that's fine"

"Thanks Ed"

"Any time"

"See you later on then"

"Alright"

The brothers got up and left the room, Edmund had intended to go back to bed but decided to go for a walk around Cair Paravel instead.

Lunch with Cameron

As people often found out when they got to Cair Paravel, Lunch with the pevensies was a lot different to a normal lunch, the pevensies, liked to dance, talk and eat. When Edmund arrived at the dining room, he saw his usual diner party sitting at the table awaiting the arrival of the ambassador, his wife and his son. Edmund had just taken his place at the table, when a loud trumpet signaled the arrival of their guests, the party stood up, and looked to the door, which had opened to let the newcomers through, Edmund saw the ambassador and his wife come in and take their place at the table, and behind them came Cameron, Edmund could not stop staring, he did not think he had ever seen anything as beautiful, Cameron was about Edmunds height with sandy blonde shoulder length hair that fell loosely around his face, his eyes were deep shade of aquamarine and

Cameron looked at Edmund, and Edmund felt himself blush but he would not look away, for in those eyes Edmund found everything he had ever been searching for. As Cameron took his place next to Edmund his father, began to speak "Your majesties, we are truly honoured to be eating with you tonight" Cameron began to sit like everyone else but Edmund stopped him "Would you like to dance?" Edmund didn't know where that came from, "Yes" but he was grateful, he held out his hand, and Cameron took it, the points at which their skin touched sent shivers through Edmunds body.

They reached the dance floor and began to dance; to Edmunds surprise it wasn't awkward at all like it had been with the girls.

"I'm Edmund, by the way"

"I'm Cameron"

"I've never danced with a boy before have you?"

"No but it feels right doesn't it?"

"Yes Cameron it does"

"Um Edmund"

"Yes Cameron"

"Um, do you think two men could fall in love?"

"I don't see why not, why do you ask such a question?"

"Um, Um I don't know how to put this"

"Well there's no harm in saying it out loud"

"Oh well, um, never mind I can't tell you right now, not in front of everyone"

"Alright then"

Meanwhile back at the table…..

"Awww look at them, love at first sight." Susan sighed

"Thank Aslan for that, I thought he was never going to find anybody." Replied Tiana the ambassador's wife.

"But-but their both men" Peter stuttered

"Oh, don't be such a homophobic pig peter" Said Lucy "They're made or each other."

"Well I think it's a match made in heaven myself." Said ambassador Lief

They all stopped talking as Cameron and Edmund came and sat down they were still gazing into each others eyes.

"So, Edmund, have you got anyone 'special' on the cards?" Lief inquired

"Um, Maybe but it's not a dinner topic"

"Well we can talk about it at a more suitable time then"

"Um, thank- you?"

"No problem"

"So Lucy……"

Later in Edmund's bedroom

Later on that night Edmund and Cameron walked into Edmund's bedroom to set up where Cameron would sleep that night. As they walked into the room Cameron said "You're room is amazing"

"Thank-you I guess, I chose it because of the view"

Cameron walked over to the window and looked out

"I see what you mean it's beautiful, it reminds me of, of, ah never mind"

"Reminds you of what?" Edmund couldn't help wondering if the view reminded Cameron of the same thing it reminded Edmund of.

"My views on those sorts of things are often different from everyone else's"

"You and me both, what does it remind you of?"

"Well um, it reminds me of a, a man" the last word was whispered so quietly that Edmund could only just make it out.

"A man?!" Edmund was surprised that someone else saw the beauty of the view the same way he did.

"Oh dear, you think I'm weird don't you?" Cameron began to run out the room but Edmund stopped him.

"How could I think you're weird when I think exactly the same thing?" Cameron shoulders relaxed and he smiled at Edmund

"I knew you were different from the moment I saw you"

"Different? As in good different or bad different?"

"Good different, ah I mean…"

"Well I think you're a good different too" Edmund and Cameron both turned and looked each other in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Uh, Edmund can I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"Well, I've…."

Suddenly the maid walked in and interrupted them,

"Excuse me sirs, but when will you be wanting that other bed?" Edmund and Cameron looked down at the floor then to the maid,

"Uh soon, kipsie please"

"Alrighty then" the maid realizing she was interrupting something quickly left and closed the door behind her.

"What were you going to say?" Edmund looked back at Cameron.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you wouldn't want to hear it, I don't know how you'll react"

"If I didn't want to hear it I wouldn't have asked.

"But I don't know how you'll react"

"I promise I will not react badly"

"Ok well, the truth is…., the truth is that I've never felt the way I do now"

Cameron raised his head to see two bright green eyes staring back at him in utter shock.

"Oh, Aslan I feel like such an idiot." Uttered Cameron before sprinting out the door

"Cameron wait!" Edmund ran out the door.

"Cameron wait" he shouted again

Cameron stopped and looked back at him with a tear streaked face "Sorry your highness, I was out of place and I shouldn't have said that to you. I promise you it won't ever happen again"

"Cameron" said Edmund "Don't you start pulling that your highness bull with me, why wouldn't my boyfriend tell me he loved me?"

"I don't understand I thought you hated me"

"How could I hate someone as beautiful as you?"

"Cameron would you mind me kissing you?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me"

Cameron leaned in towards Edmund but Edmund pulled back

"Is that how you speak to your highness?" Cameron laughed and tried to kiss Edmund again this time succeeding, they were interrupted by a cough and they saw everyone standing around them, Peter was fuming, but everyone else looked ecstatic. Kipsie walked past with the spare bed but Susan stopped her

"Uh, Kipsie I don't think we'll be needing that"


End file.
